Robert's Pizza Bakers
Robert's Pizza Bakers is a comedy Italian folk music band based in Chicago. It currently consists of Robert Stainton, Robert Wilson, and Morgan Anderson. It performed at Pizzeria Due during the 1980's and currently tours during GP production off seasons. History The first demo of Robert's Pizza Bakers was called "I'm So Damn Hungry!" and was recorded and released in 1983. The band initially consisted of Robert Stainton, Ernie Vienna, and Louis Agustin. Most of their demos were recorded in a Voice-o-Graph booth inside a dime store near the apartment complex where Robert lived as a kid with an accordion, a kazoo, and a Bee Gees Rhythm Machine and had no mixing done whatsoever because of Robert's then lack of experience as a musician, and were sold in very limited quantities due to the fact that Robert and his friends didn't have the right money to buy the proper equipment and as a result made makeshift copies out of the Voice-o-Graph recording disks that they had recorded the songs on. Only 103 copies of the "I'm So Damn Hungry!" demo are known to exist, and are incredibly hard to find. Jake Sanford found his copy of the demo in the janitor's closet of a Circuit City in Illinois during a trip to said state, and despite the fact that it was half-wet, it was still in playable condition. In late 1983, after a string of demos throughout the year, they released their last demo, "Pizza Bakers Unite!" which was recorded in a recording studio inside a Macy's and distributed via a local record label named "Stapler Records" and distributed outside of Chicago by Deity Records. The debut album from them, "Italian Food Songs", was released in Chicago by Stapler and distributed outside of Chicago by QMO Sales. The album was recorded in the basement of the Marshall Field and Company Building with a karaoke machine and pre-recorded tracks. The second album, "You're Kidding Me, Right?" was released during Robert's time in The Spacemen, and had only Ernie and Louis. Like the first album, it was recorded in the basement of the Marshall Field and Company Building with a karaoke machine and pre-recorded tracks. Apple Entertainment released the record. The third album, "The Ballad of the Spruce" was released in the late 80's, and by then the lineup was Robert Stainton, Louis Agustin, and Houschäng Néjadepour. The album consisted mostly of Volksmusik songs covered in English, with the title track being a cover of Die Woodys' Fichtl's Lied. Ernie Vienna had left the group for health reasons (he had AIDS and died of it in the late 90's). The fourth album "Lovebirds" was released in 1992, and had the lineup of Robert Stainton, Louis Agustin, and Kristian Michaels. Christine Martinez also did some singing on the album. The fifth album "Robert's Pizza Bakers: Live in Concert" was released in 1993, and was recorded from the soundboard at the Corn Palace in Mitchell, South Dakota. This album had the lineup of Robert Stainton, Louis Agustin, and Kristian Michaels. The fourth album "From Chicago With RC Cola" was a tie-in with RC Cola released in 1995, and was recorded at Sunburst Studios, the same studio where "It's Hard To Say I Love You When You're Sitting On My Face" was recorded at. This album had the lineup of Robert Stainton, Louis Agustin, and Kristian Michaels. REST TBA!!! Category:Bands Category:Other